Revenge of the Negative 10. Part 3
Air Date November 19, 2010. 3-part episode Plot Ben and the gang have clashed with the Negative 10! Ben battles Albedo and Overlord, Manny pummles Dr. Animo for his hand, Helen and Elena attacking Rojo and her gang, Pierce battles Sunder and Kraab with Alan, Cooper and Gwen battleing Charmcaster and her rock monsters first Gwen put a force field around the crowd so they can't get hurt, Kevin went to save his mother but Aggregor is in his way guarding the prisoners, Tetrax battles Sevenseven, Ssserpent and Vulkanus. Max, Victor and Gilhil told Ben that they'll save his friends and family after helped Kevin. Vilgax is just watching. Atomoic Dynamo tackled Manny from behind as he is helping Animo and they were too many rock monster for Ben and the Gang until Ultimos, Tini and Synaptak arived to save the day. Tini helped Manny as the both punched Atomic Dynamo. Synaptak was helping Aquatus battle Ssserpent. Sixsix saved Tetrax and fought Sixsix's brother alone Blurr fought Vulkanus. Ultimos helped Ben. Andreas, Galapagus, Bivalvan, P'andor, and Ra'ad came to help too. Andreas fought rock monsters and helped Gwen and Cooper. And he grabbed Charmcaster and shook rapidly. Galapagus helped Elena and Helen, Ra'ad was attacking more Rock monsters with P'andor. As for Bivalvan, he helped Kevin, Max, Victor and Gilhil when the got to the cage Alan already saved Kai, as they hooked up, and Paradox already freed everyone except Hurangue, then they went to check on Ben. They all watch the fight. Blurr and Aquatus helped take down Dr. Animo and the Vreedle Brothers, and defeated Psyphon. The villains are defeated. Vilgax was dealing with Ben as Ultimate Humongousaur, he was ready to kill Ben, luckily Ben transformed into Chromastone to blast Vilgax in the chest and Max send him to the Null Void (and Psyphon too). After Vilgax is defeated, the Police arrived, Hurangue quickly escaped from the cage to tell them to arrest Ben, but they arrest him because they know Bens' a hero and saved his family, with him shouting angrily vowing to get revenge on Ben before they took him away Gwen and Kevin gave him a warning, if he threatins thier friend again, Andreas will shake him up like a milkshake then he is off to jail. everyone was glad that Ben was alive, they all hug but Andreas gave a bigger hug. Sixsix shook his hand and apologizes for a bad things he has done six yrs. After that, Ben and everyone went to house for a celebration. Ben turned into Greymatter to talk to Azmuth saying to him that a new threat is coming Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Elena Validus *Alan Albright *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce *Cooper Daniels *Tetrax Shard *Blurr *Aquatus *Azmuth *Max Tennyson *Victor Validus *Magister Prior GilHil *Bivalvan *P'andor *Andreas *Galapagus *Ra'ad *Sixsix (here to defeat his older brother) *Ultimos *Tini *Synaptak *Paradox *Argit (cameo while watching the fight) *Julie Yamamoto (kidnapped and hostaged) *Carl Tennyson (kidnapped and hostaged) *Sandra Tennyson (kidnapped and hostaged) *Frank Tennyson (kidnapped and hostaged) *Lili Tennyson (kidnapped and hostaged) *Mrs. Levin (kidnapped and hostaged) *Cash (kidnapped and hostaged) *JT (kidnapped and hostaged) *Jimmy Jones (kidnapped and hostaged) *Kai Green (kidnapped and hostaged) *Ken Tennyson (kidnapped and hostaged) Villains(Negative 10) *Vilgax *Aggregor *Albedo *Charmcaster *Overlord *Ssserpent *Sevenseven *Rojo *Dr. Animo *Vulkanus *Psyphon *Vreedle Brothers (only helping) *Kraab (only helping) *Sunder (onley helping) *Atomic Dynamo (only helping) *Will Harangue (kidnapped and hostaged) *Charmcaster's rock monsters *Rojo's gang Aliens Ben used *Rath *XLR8 *Humongousaur/Ultimate Humongousaur (2x) *Heatblast *Diamondhead *Armodrillo *Cannonbolt *Jetray *Articguana *Wildmutt *Greymatter *Buzzshock *Chromastone Aliens Albedo used *AmpFibian *Jetray *Benvictor *Echo Echo/ Ultimate Echo Echo *Spidermokey/ Ultimate Spidermonkey *Water Hazard *Spittor *Fourarms *Goop Category:Episodes